


The Wrong Helmet

by Kabal42



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: ides_of_march, Crack, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin isn't paying attention to Arthur's head, Arthur is only paying attention to his (hard and big) head, and magic saves the day again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Helmet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/gifts).



> Written for lilithilien to celebrate the start of her grand trip around Europe. Also for ides_of_march. Inspired by lilithilien's prompt On ep2, when Merlin's checking out Valiant's shield and is discovered, he grabs the wrong helmet (as Bradley notes in the commentary). So just what does Arthur do when Merlin shows up with the wrong helmet? and for the Ides of March prompt 012 - Cranky.

'Merlin. What is that?' Arthur's voice held a disgust equal to what Merlin imagined he'd exhibit if he'd brought him a dead rat.

'Your armour. Sire.' The whole respectful demeanour thing wasn't coming to him with ease.

'No, Merlin. This is not my armour.' It was only then that Merlin turned around and faced Arthur again. He'd hoped to get out the door right away and investigate that strange hissing in the tent, but no such luck. He looked at the chain shirt again, the shoulder plates, the shield and sword.

'I disagree, Sire, it is yours.'

'Are you even looking properly?' Arthur sounded both impatient and annoyed by then and Merlin looked up at him. And realised this was where he should have looked first. His eyes went wide in horror, but the hand over his mouth was as much to stifle a laugh as a sign of shock.

'Sire! I'm so sorry!'

'You should be. I look ridiculous!'

He did. The helmet sat on top of Arthur's head, pushed half-way down over his forehead and now seemed stuck.

'It's... not so bad...' Merlin tried. Arthur glared.

'You are completely useless! Get me out of this thing and go get the right one. Now!'

Merlin jumped to his rescue, but getting the damned thing off again proved far more difficult than he'd ever thought. After a few minutes of tugging (standing, sitting and lying), Merlin stood back and wiped sweat from his brow.

'Sire, you certainly do have a big head...' Arthur's glare was even angrier now. 'Which I am sure is a good thing!' Merlin hurried to say. 'Very good! Proves intelligence and, and wit!'

'Just. Get it. Off.'

'Yes, Sire.' Merlin looked around, trying to think of a position they hadn't tried. 'Try... erm, try sitting in that chair. I'll try from behind.'

Arthur, looking increasingly desperate, followed his instructions. 'If it hurts I'll make sure it's your behind next,' he warned.

Merlin rolled his eyes behind Arthur's back and chose not to comment. At least he had Arthur where he wanted him now, in front of him and lower. There was no way he could see what Merlin was doing now.

The first tug jerked Arthur's head backwards. The next forwards. And then Merlin decided to risk his arse and used magic. The spell whispered under his breath proved to be enough and the helmet came off so suddenly that Merlin stumbled backwards and into another chair.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief. 'Ah...' He stood up, looking back at Merlin. 'That's better.' He rubbed his head. 'A bit sore, but not bad. Now go get the right one.'

Merlin climbed out of the chair. 'Yes, Sire.' As he hurried towards the tent he made a mental note that magical lubrication worked like a charm. Who knew when that might come in handy?


End file.
